the monster and the man xx one shot xx
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: now their engaged, Bella and Edward have to make a trip, where are they going xx


Edward's POV  
"No, no no no!" Bella whined at me. The mate in me wanted to give her anything, do anything for her. The man in me however was preoccupied with the way her lips moved as she spoke, her lips so soft. Focus. What were we talking about... Oh yeah. "Bella please, its not a big deal" she looked up at me through the long dark lashes adorning her chocolate Brown doe like eyes. 'Oh god, just give in' the man and mate in me both agreed. " yes it is, please don't make me do this" this girl really knows how to persuade me, she even pouted her lips, drawing my attention back to her lips.

"Bella, you agreed to this, have you changed your mind?" I asked Suddenly worried. She was well within her right to obviously, many people had doubted our decision some in their thoughts, some spoken outloud. I often wonder what Bella was doing with me. So beautiful, so pure, so Bella. I looked over at her lovingly, reaching over to stroke the back of my hand down her cheek. " of course not, babe" she froze, she rarely called me any pet names but I loved it when she did, it made the man in me feel loved and wanted. I leaned forward till my lips were pressed against her ear, my breath tickling her, making her shiver. " good because I love you babe and as my wife, what's mine is yours, we are equals, now please let's do this" she slowly nodded. I picked her up and span her round " would you like me to make you breakfast while you get dressed" she nodded, yawning she made her way to her wardrobe. Slowly flicking through her clothes, I walked up behind her wrapping my arms kissing her cheek goodbye and made my way out of the room, down the stairs, into the kitchen. I didn't have to worry, Charlie had left hours ago for work however it still felt weird walking around his house instead of sneaking around I smiled, soon Bella and I will live together and we will never have to be parted. No sneaking around just Bella all day, my trail of thoughts made me think of our upcoming honeymoon, Bella all day. I shook my head, if I was human I would be blushing. Silly Bella thinking I didn't want her like that. Maybe not the best thing to be thinking of when in my future father in laws house.. alone with Bella, alone. Stop it, the monster in me urged, not safe. I carried on my way to the kitchen.

Suddenly I released that I had promised her breakfast and I had no clue what to make or how to make it. I slowly approached the refrigerator as if it was a wild animal, I opened the door and cautiously peered inside. I decided on fried eggs, it seemed easy enough. I heated up one of the rings and poured the oil in, gently swirling the oil round. I then turned to the eggs, a full pack of six, Bella would only need two, right? Yeah that sounded right. I gently reached for an egg, as my fingers wrapped around the top of the egg, it smashed leaving a gooey mess on my fingers. I sighed, grabbing some kitchen roll. Three eggs later, I was about to give up when Bella waltzed in, looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing some designer tight- fitting black skinny jeans, a black and grey camisole top and a pair of black and grey heeled boots, making her legs look fantastic. I do love my girl in heels. I am totally buying Alice a car.. or a house I decided as I saw that her top accentuated certain... Features of her body.

"You killed these eggs" she giggled, bringing me back from my train of thought, gesturing towards the discarded egg shells. I frowned, looking down "I wanted to make you breakfast" she reached forward, pressing her index finger under my chin, until my eyes met hers. "It's fine you don't need to take care of me, I can feed myself" She marched over to the counter to the last two remaining eggs and smartly cracked one of them on the side of the pan. " but I want to" she smiling lovingly and waved me forward. I came up behind her, she linked our hands and leaned back, whispering in my ear "it just takes a gentle hand" her hands on the outside of mine pushed my hands towards the last egg. I gently picked the egg up between my thumb and index finger, thankfully it didn't break immediately. She let go of my hands and waved me to crack the egg, I shook my head. She laughed and stepped forward until our bodies were pressed together "is the big bad vampire scared of cracking an egg?" she asked, her lips an inch from my own. I leaned forward, gently kissing her. I felt her lips turn up, just as I realised I had not been paying attention to the egg, which was now dripping down our joined hands. She laughed, leaning our foreheads against each other. I grimaced, it could have been her hand I had broken. She leant back as if reading my thoughts she frowned " don't, just please don't" " what if I had lost control with you, lost focus and crushed every bone in your hand" she wrapped her arms around me "shhhhh, you would never hurt me, you couldn't, don't you see? You didn't hurt me, you love me to much, right?" Looking at me daring me to argue. I nodded "I love you" "I love you too" I answered smiling. "Ready to go" I laughed and she smiled, pulling me to the door. My gorgeous love. Brave enough to love and shout at a vampire.

Bella had only agreed to this if it meant we go to port Angeles to do it. It took only 45 minutes with my driving, to reach PA. our hands lay linked on her lap, occasionally she would brush her lips across the back of my hand. Too soon it seemed we arrived, I got out and ran round the car to open bella's door, I need not have rushed Bella sat patiently waiting. I opened the door, offering her my hand. She surprised me by tucking her arm through mine, the way many couples walked together during my period of life. Her other hand lay on my arm " ready?" I asked just making sure she didn't want to change her mind. She sighed "let's get this over with" I led her over to the door, she stared up at the sign over the door, I wrapped an arm round her waist, stroking her side. We approached the counter and told her my last name-when you are a Cullen that's all it takes- and she sent us into a private room, as we waited I saw Bella become visibly more nervous and anxious. I prayed they hurried up so I could take her somewhere, maybe a resturant for lunch, since my attempt at breakfast failed. We had to chuck out the egg Bella had perfectly cracked - we forgot about it during our kissing session - and I made sure to destroy the evidence of my attempt- my discarded egg shells. Just then, the door opened " Ahh hello Mr Cullen and who might this delightful young lady be?" Sarah asked. "This is my beautiful fiancee Bella, Sarah" she smiled " so I bet I can guess the reason your here today". " yes, I bet you can guess, although it does help that Carlisle called you in advance last week, so this would be a quick visit." She laughed " yeah I suppose that does make it easier on me" she reached behind her into a folder, still chuckling and pulled out Bella's new bank card, the source of my love's obvious discomfort. She passed it to Bella and continued to look in the folder, pulling out a document "ok I just need both of you to sign this and then you will both have access to the account" I gestured for Bella to go first. She picked up the pen and signed her full name, I can't wait for her to be Isabella Cullen, my wife instead of miss swan. I smiled happily and reached over to take the document from bella's outstretched hand I signed and passed it back to Sarah; who tucked it back into the folder. It was official I was officially financially supporting her, my first act as her future husband.

"I think that that's about it, unless you want to know how much is in your new joint account" I shook my head, she had no clue what her words would do to Bella "Nooo" Bella almost shouted, I chuckled to myself, she looked sheepishly at Sarah but she just looked speechless, I suppose shes never had that reaction to money before, obviously she had never met Bella before. I decided it was time for us to make a hasty exit, bella's cheeks were a glorious dark red. " well thank you Sarah, I trust the new card for Bella will be done in time" she just nodded, still speechless. " ok then, we must be off" I stood, Bella a second behind me. Sarah just continued nodding as we rushed out of the bank. When we got outside. I chuckled, Bella asked "new card?" I started laughed " well baby when we wed, you will officially be Mrs Cullen so you'll need a new card" she smiled " wrong! I won't be Mrs Cullen" my smile faltered. This can't be happening, this is my worst nightmare she doesn't want to take my name, the ultimate way of telling everyone that she is mine forever. What did that mean? Was she having second thoughts about the wedding? About us? She reached up to knot her fingers in my hair, smashing our lips together. It was heaven and it was also utterly confusing me. She moved her hands to hold my cheeks, looking at me lovingly " I won't be Mrs Cullen, I will be Mrs Isabella Marie Mason Cullen" I looked at her shocked, then I picked her up like the bride she soon will be and kissed her until we were both breathless

" I love you so much." "I love you too" I grinned. " Now, how about I take you out to lunch, anywhere you'd like" she thought and then beamed "how about we go to yours, its been a long day and I would love to see esme""I'm sure she'd love to see you too, she does love cooking for you, I think she likes looking after someone again, we may be her children however we hardly need looking after do we? Plus we all love being around you, your family now." I nuzzled my nose into her neck "you ready to go?" She nodded just as it began to drizzle, we ran to the car. I shielded her from the worst of it, it may only be drizzling but I still did not want her to be exposed to the cold. We jumped into our seats, I shook my hair out and she giggled as my wet hair flooped onto my forehead, she reached over and brushed it out of my eyes,"let's go home" the man and the monster in me both said to her. For the second time today, they decided to agree. Only my Bella could make them and I loved her for it, It gave me hope that we could have a proper honeymoon. If she could keep them in line, then everything would be just fine. Just me and Bella forever and always.


End file.
